DUDA
by Helen Karlray
Summary: YAOIESCO...Sai es un ninja demaciado curioso, la preguntas que hace lo suelen meter en muchso problemas, ¿que pregunta ocacionaria que Gaara se sonrojara?


"Dialogos"

_Pensamientos _

º« **Đ****u****đ****a****š** »º

Y ese es el preciso momento en el que debía comenzar a correr.

Si bien él era un Ninja experimentado, sumamente poderoso, capaz de dominar cualquier situación, también sabía cuando su vida estaba en peligro y debía escapar.

El ex-Ambu corría como desquiciado sobre los techos de Kohona, tratando de librarse del peligro que lo seguía, tendría que llegar a un lugar seguro antes de ser destrozado pedazo a pedazo. Ya le habían advertido mil y un veces que no fuera tan precipitado en sus comentarios, pero realmente no creyó que fuera igual con esa persona tan calmada y parsimoniosa, con esa persona a la que creía poderosa e invulnerable, no creía que aquel que se había ganado no sólo su respeto como luchador, sino ese algo más que le provocaba estar a su lado molestándolo todo el tiempo, perdiera el control. Pero esta ocasión no lo había hecho por molestar, sólo era una pregunta inocente, una pregunta tan simple que no entendía porque ahora estaba escapando para evitar una muy, muy, MUY dolorosa muerte. Ah, si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso a Naruto.  
Al recordar al rubio de dio una idea, brinco un par de casas más y se dirigió al norte, al barrio donde vivía el rubio.

Entro rompiendo la ventana, sorprendiendo a los presentes, que antes de saber quien era ya tenía un par de poderes de viento y rayo a punto de chocar contra su cara.

"¡Naruto!" Alcanzó a gritar antes de que las bolas de energía se impactaran contra su cuerpo, la energía del viento se desvaneció, mientas que la del rayo seguía presente

"¡Sai!, que bueno verte, no tenias que romper la ventana para…" pero antes de terminar sus mil frases por segundo, notaron al aura asesina que se alejaba.

"¿Ahora que hiciste?" el rubio giraba para que su amante dejara de poner esa cara de pocos amigos.

"Escapo por mi vida" resaltaba la obviedad.

"Hopf" un bufido por parte del otro moreno demostraba su total hastío.

"Esa aura asesina era de Gaara, se supone que eres el guardaespaldas del kazekage, ¿Qué hiciste para que quisiera matarte?" el rubio estaba de pie entre los dos morenos mirando la cara de su novio, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Nada… solo le hice una pregunta" se encogía de hombros mirando hacia ventana.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta podría alterar al ser más parsimonioso sobre la tierra?" ahora era Sasuke el que dudaba que la buena salud mental del pelirrojo, después de todo que tan malo pudo haber sido el comentario del _insensible ese_ como para que lo alterara

"Solo le pregunte que sí él lo tenia más grande que Naruto" soltó sin problema, la cara de su casi gemelo se helo por un instante, el rubio dudo de lo que había escuchado.

"S-Sai… n-no te r-referirás a que si su…" pero antes de que el contenedor del Kyuubi terminara la frase, Sasuke ya había tomado su espada y estaba apunto de hacer lo que el pelirrojo no termino.

Bien esa pregunta le había causado demasiados problemas, no le veía sentido a que ofendiera su orgullo una simple pregunta. Es lo que pensaba mientras permanecía escondido en una de las habitaciones de la casa que le habían asignado a Gaara.

_No me puedo ir__, después de todo mi trabajo es proteger al kazekage, aunque este intente matarme._ Su presencia estaba totalmente oculta y Sasuke no lo buscaría en la casa de su otro verdugo. Suspiraba, habían pasado varias horas desde que estaba acostado en el reducido espacio que había entre el techo de madera.

Escucho ruidos abajo, movió lo suficiente una de las placas para observar que estaba justo encima del baño del pelirrojo, y este disponía a usar la tina.

Conforme las ropas iban cayendo, el moreno se preguntaba por qué tanto problema, ¿Tendrían algún complejo? Esa era la segunda pregunta que le había hecho y ahí fue cuando estalló su cólera. Ese pelirrojo era demasiado delicado. Su mente se concentraba en el movimiento lento de las manos del chico que se despojaba de sus ropajes.

_S__i que es delicado, esa piel inmaculada debe ser muy tersa y suave, además se ve deliciosa, su pose relajada mientras se quita la última de sus prendas, su cabello revuelto. _Sus ojos habían recorrido todos los rincones de ese cuerpo expuesto, aun le daba la espalda por lo que no pudo darle respuesta a su pregunta.

Y al meterse a la bañera quedó fuera del rango de su visión maldiciéndose un poco, no sabía exactamente que pasaba pero había una sensación en su pecho y en otros lugares de su cuerpo que le pedían, no, le exigían que viera más. Así que en un movimiento arriesgado movió la tabla y se introdujo al baño.

Su acción fue tan rápida y precisa, además del hecho de que Gaara ya estaba casi dormido en la bañera, que no noto su presencia. Y ahí estaba, de pie frente a la tina; se acerco despacio sin siquiera respirar, los cabellos rojos flotaban juguetones, los ojos cerrados y la respiración calmada anunciaba que no había sido descubierto, aún.

Llego hasta la orilla, donde la espuma cubría lo que quería ver, se maldijo nuevamente, las sensaciones que despertaban no eran normales, eso lo sabia, ya había visto a muchos otros desnudos e inclusive expuestos en situaciones comprometedoras, pero ninguna había causado ese estremecimiento en su estomago y más abajo.

Trago con dificultad, mirando los parpados cerrados ¿Qué pasaría si despertaba y lo encontraba ahí, mirándolo sin pudor alguno? _¿Qué más da?, ya me quiere matar._ Sonrío ante su lasciva idea. Con lentitud acerco una mano al rostro del chico, la cuestión era zambullirlo y escapar mientras se recuperaba del casi ahogo, o pintarlo de manera graciosa, hace poco había leído bromas a los amigos, y esas se aplicaban perfecto a la situación.

Un segundo analizando para concluir que lo pintaría, saco su pincel colocándolo suavemente lento en la mejilla del Kage. Se removió un poco pero no lo suficiente para despertarlo, sintió la respiración sobre su mano, se detuvo al instante, llevaba apenas una línea pero no pudo continuar, se quedo petrificado y nuevamente esa sensación lo invadía impidiéndole pensar o hacer nada. Miro de nuevo el perfecto rostro, su mano comenzó a temblar por lo que la aparto.

El pelirrojo abrió un poco los labios como si fuera a decir algo, la tensión aumento pero nada paso. Esos carnosos y sonrosados pétalos abriéndose frente a él, si ninguna mueca, sólo eran unos labios. No lo pudo resistir, cuando se dio cuenta su aliento se mezclaba con el ajeno. Estaba a pocos milímetros _¿Qué más da?_ Volvió a pensar y cortó la distancia. Una embriagadora calidez lo invadió. Eran más suaves y exquisitos de lo que imaginó.

El pelirrojo abrió de golpe los ojos, trato de aventarlo pero al moverlo el otro perdió el equilibrio cayéndole encima.

"¡Qué demonios!" grito levantando arena que estaba en el suelo del baño.

"Gaara-kun" le dijo sonriendo sonrojado, _Ahora si estoy muerto pero al menos lo valió._ Sin dejar que su mente o su instinto de supervivencia ganaran tomo al Kage besándolo de nuevo con pasión, introdujo la lengua en la cavidad ajena explorando por primera vez lo que era un beso, las sensaciones eléctricas que recorrían su espalda, sus manos moviéndose solas sobre la cálida piel. _Me matara,_ seguía pensando una ínfima parte de su mente. Mientras el resto se concentraba en las nuevas sensaciones que sentía, en las lenguas rozándose, en el cosquilleo que le proveían esas manos frías en su abdomen y espalda descubiertos.

El aire se acabo demasiado rápido para su gusto. Abrió los ojos, si es que aun podía y no estaba muerto. Agitado trato de enfocar la hermosura que estaba viendo, era Gaara con ojos enormes mirándolo incrédulo, sus labios ahora más sonrojados temblaban ligeramente, sus manos estaban sujetas a su cintura.

"¿Disfrutaste de tu visión desde mi techo?" Preguntaba el pelirrojo sin miramientos deslizando las manos por el contornó del cuerpo ajeno para regresarlas a su sitio.

Pero antes de separase por completo fue detenido por esa blanquecinas manos "No…si…espera…" el tan coherente y letrado moreno no tenia idea de lo que pasaba, sacudió su cabeza aun sosteniendo las manos "No quites, si disfrute, espera ¿Qué?"

Gaara zafo una de sus manos, Sai se encogió cerrando los ojos, _Ahora si estoy muerto_ volvía a pensar, pero en lugar de un golpe demoledor de arena, sintió como su rostro era nuevamente atraído hacia unos labios demandantes. El beso volvía a comenzar ahora con mayor participación de ambos, giraban dentro del agua las manos recorrían el cuerpo del moreno mientras éste se concentraba en no ahogarse. Tan sólo se separaron cuando el chico de la arena deslizo la prenda superior del Ambu por su cabeza, reiniciando inmediatamente después el contacto, siguiendo su recorrido por el cuello y el pecho ahora desnudos, mientras sus manos viajaban hacia la parte inferior del traje "Gaa…" trato de decir, pero se tuvo que callar para no soltar un gemido causado por la mano del ojiverde en su entrepierna, con un último jalón habían quedado en iguales condiciones. Totalmente desnudos.

El Kage masajeaba esa zona sensible excitándola, sofocando los sonidos delatores con un beso prefundo y reclamante. Cuando el miembro estaba más que preparado, toda la atención se esfumo, quedando tendido con la respiración agitada en la bañera, con menos de la mitad del agua con la que había iniciado, mientras el pelirrojo salía cubriendo su desnudes con una toalla.

"¿Gaara?" apenas podía articular el nombre sin que su voz sonara a reclamo o a suplica.

El otro ni siquiera lo miro, siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de un rato suficiente para que su excitación bajara, se puso de pie, se vistió y siguió con su misión de protección como si nada hubiera pasado.

Algunos días después los Kages estaban en una reunión, que ya había durado algunas horas. Los guardias estaban bastante aburridos. El interés de los otros por alguien, lo distrajo un momento de sus propias cavilaciones

"Ah Naruto, ¿cómo estas?" ni siquiera esforzándose por mostrar su sonrisa fingida.

"¿Qué te pasa Sai, hace días que te notas muy raro?" se acercaba el rubio.

"¿Raro?" repetía la palabra "Yo…" pero antes de que pudiera hablar más, Sasuke se entrometió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?" preguntaba a los demás guardias.

"Varias horas" le respondieron con aburrimiento.

"Ah, pues no puedo esperar" el rubio era ahora el centro de atención, cuando entro gritando a la oficina del la rubia "¡¡¡Oba-chan!!!" pero la dueña de la oficina y su invitado yacían sobre el escritorio totalmente ebrios. "Oba-chan, de ti lo esperaba ¿Pero de Gaara?" el taheño se encontraba sentado frente a la enorme mesa dormido usando sus brazos de almohada.

"Yo lo llevare" se ofreció de inmediato Sai antes de que alguien más dijera nada, lo tomo y se lo llevo en la espalda rápidamente.

"Gaara no olía a sake" le hacia notar Sasuke al rubio que se limito a sonreír.

Al llegar a la casa del pelirrojo lo deposito en la cama, algo preocupado porque no mostraba ningún signo de querer despertar, se acerco para tratar de escuchar su respiración, era débil y calmada. Se tranquilizo un poco.

"Eres un tonto sabes, ponerte a tomar con la Hokage, en lugar de estar trabajando, estar con esa mujer tanto tiempo mientras yo te esperaba a fuera, ¿Sabes acaso lo que sentí?, No, claro que no lo sabes, ¿Y cómo lo sabrías?, si ni siquiera yo sé lo que me pasa, esto es lo que deben llamar aprensión o algo parecido."

"Celos."

"No, no pueden ser celos, eso es según leí, un sentimiento que surge por…" se quedo petrificado, él no había hablado de celos, fue alguien mas. Giro tan despacio que parecía cámara lenta. Y ahí estaba tan radiante y serio como siempre.

"¿Desde cuando?" pregunto muy sorprendido.

"Todo el tiempo" se incorporo hasta quedar sentado, lo tomo por la nuca y lo beso con calma saboreando, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Gaara sería tan posesivo.

Sus ropas no tardaron en caer, era obvio que el taheño no estaba ebrio y que nunca lo estuvo, fue una trampa y Sai había caído en ella. La desnudes se incrementaba al igual que el calor de los cuerpos, ahora fue el turno de Sai para masajear como antes lo había hecho Gaara.

"Aprendes rápido" soltó sin subir demasiado la voz, apretó los ojos tratando de reprimir cualquier gesto delator, pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía del todo. Su mejillas sonrojadas sus labios entre abiertos, su respiración agitada, todas y cada una de las células de su piel gritaban por más. El moreno se separo, dejándolo sorprendido.

"Es por lo que me hicis…" pero el moreno no termino de decirlo cuando el propio pelirrojo tomaba su miembro masajeándolo, gemía descarado con su rostro contraído del placer.

_Demonios__ es un Dios del Sexo, _pensó y aunque trato de contenerse no duro más que un segundo, breves instantes que fueron suficientes para que todo el éxtasis que sentía le hiciera nublar la razón. Se arrodillo junto a la cama tocando la piel del Kage como si esta fuera a desaparecer, pero el otro lo tomo de un brazo lo tumbo a la cama y se coloco sobre él. Tomo el miembro ajeno y lo masajeo como lo hacia momentos antes con el propio.

"Gaara" susurraba el otro, no había nada más en su cabeza que el nombre del chico "Gaara" repetía con gozo.

"¿Querías saber quien la tenia mas grande?" le susurraba al oído "Pues compruébalo" de una arremetida introdujo su miembro en la virginal entrada del otro, un grito ahogado salio de sus labios, que fueron acallados de inmediato por su nuevo amante.

La mañana siguiente (_1_) se despertaron abrazados, no tenían conciencia de lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho, no sabían bien _porque_ había pasado, pero lo agradecerían al causante. Sai se despertó y vistió tenia que reportarse como todas las mañanas en la torre del Hokage.

"¿Que te pasa?" le preguntaba Naruto que estaba ahí acompañado de su moreno novio.

"Nada" contesto Sai con una mueca neutral.

"¿Ya nos dirás porque Gaara aun no te ha matado?" le lanzaba Sasuke.

"Mmm..." _no contesto, por alguna extraña y malévola razón se había quedado callado, o quizá Gaara le arranco la lengua_, eran los pensamientos de los novios que preocupados vieron a su ex compañero antes de que la rubia lo hiciera pasar.

"Notaste que camina muy raro" susurraba el rubio.

"Igual que tú la primera vez" le sonreía Sasuke. (_2_)

"¿No creerás qué él y Gaara…?" ambos se quedaron callados. Mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido.

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ Bueno fin… o algo así… a continuación en las notas hay un PILON EXTRA

Si lo sé, fue como de telenovela, (en lo bueno se apagan las luces y se encienden en la mañana siguiente) lo siento pero no puedo continuar el lemmon, simplemente no tengo inspiración, y tengo demasiado trabajo, espero me perdonen.

Alguien se pregunta porque Sai sabia que tan grande era el de Naruto, bueno pues. Ahí va una mini historia al respecto y de porque Sasuke no lo ha matado y porque Gaara hizo todo lo que hizo.

**PILON***_*_*****_*_******_*_******

El moreno buscaba a un chico rubio bastante escurridizo, no estaba en ningún lugar que frecuentaba, y la Hokage lo había mandando a llamar, si regresaba sin él, posiblemente lo castigarían. Así que se decidió por buscar en cada puesto disponible usando sus dibujos de ratas. Se coloco en posición, hizo sus sellos y la pintura cobro vida alejándose en todas direcciones. Pasaron unos minutos para encontrarlo. Se dirigió de inmediato al edificio, trato de entrar pero no lo permitían si no tenia la indumentaria adecuada.

Con resignación se puso el vestuario y entro al recinto totalmente nublado por vapor. Caminó despacio, acomodándose la bata de baño.

"Sasuke" escucho el grito del rubio y se le lanzo a los brazos, totalmente desnudo, se aparto lo suficiente para evadir los labios que chocaban con los suyos sólo un instante.

Al notar su error el niño ramen se arrojó al agua cubriéndose por completo.

"Te busca la Hokage" dijo su recado, a pesar de que le habían robado un beso y había sentido el _muy_ despierto cuerpo de su amigo, no le presto demasiada atención. Lo miro analítico durante un momento. Hasta que su casi gemelo entro al lugar dándole a entender con una mirada que estarían ocupados y estorbaba. Salio del baño y la puerta se aseguro por dentro. Se imaginaba que es lo que harían ahí. Se cambio y fue a su misión de protección del Ninja mas importante de la arena.

Algunos días después cuando estaba entrenando sus cuerpos quedaron a escasos centímetros, lo suficiente para sentir cada músculo. Ahí notó que Gaara no tenía la misma _constitución_ que el rubio.

La duda comenzó a carcomerlo lentamente, un día mientras en Kage terminaba de bañarse, el moreno lo esperaba con la vista fija en su entrepierna escasamente cubierta por una toalla.

"¿Qué?" preguntaba cubriéndose por una pared de arena.

"¿Crees que el tuyo sea más chico que el de Naruto?" subiéndose en la arena mirándolo de nuevo.

La tensión se apodero del pelirrojo que tenia un tic en el ojo "¿Qué?" repetía.

"¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Es que tienes algún complejo?" un segundo y la mitad del cuarto estaba destruido, fue por sus habilidades superiores que salio vivo. Y a partir de ahí salio corriendo de la casa siendo seguido de cerca.

Bueno hasta ahí queda mi mini historia.

No es buena pero la escribí en un día así que gracias. Y nos vemos.

Gracias especiales a la niña más linda del universo

Nekot, gracias por revisar mis atrocidades.


End file.
